


Questioning

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Questioning

******

Mary gulped as she tiptoed across the plush carpeting of the Royal Ascot Hotel. She felt out of place here, sticking out like the proverbial sore thumb in her uniform, and she had already gotten a fair share of odd looks in the lobby and the trip up in the elevator.

Reaching the right door, she tentatively raised a hand and knocked.

"Come in"

Fighting back the shakes, Mary slowly pushed open the door, rounding the corner and into the main part of the room. Seated on the plush sofa, martini glass in one hand, Nora Drake looked up.

"Officer Shaw," beckoning her over, Nora beamed "come on in, take a load off" she invited.

"Uh, thank you, Mrs. Drake" Mary nodded, gingerly lowering herself down into the loveseat across from Nora.

"Relax, kid," Nora told her "Frankie'll be here soon," she took another sip from her glass, downing the rest of it. Getting up, she got herself a refill, pausing "want one?" she offered.

"Oh. No, thank you," Mary shook her head "I'm on duty right now, so therefore I shouldn't be imbibing at the moment"

"You probably shouldn't be 'imbibing' at all, huh?" Nora chuckled as she came back over "morality officer and all that"

"Well, everyone has secrets I suppose" Mary shrugged.

"Yeah, guess so," Nora chuckled "I'm sure you've got your fair share of secrets there, kiddo"

Mary chuckled back in reply, a faint pinkness coloring her cheeks.

"I bet I can guess some of your secrets" Nora challenged.

"Oh?" Mary's eyebrows rose "oh," she frowned as she realized just why had been called here "Frankie isn't coming...is she?"

"She might," Nora shrugged "never can tell with that gal"

"Well," Mary stood up "if there isn't anything else, I should really be going. After all--"

"Sit down, kid!"

Mary sat down.

"Now," setting her glass aside, Nora stood up "let's start again," she declared, settling down onto the coffee table and leaning forwards "I _know_ that you and Frankie are close. What I want to know is, _how_ close?"

Mary's blush deepened and she coughed, awkwardly tugging at her suddenly too tight collar.

"Uh, um, uh, er, w, w, w, _well_ we're friends," she finally managed to begin "and, and, and colleagues"

"I know _that_ ," Nora scoffed "heck, _everybody_ knows that," she rolled her eyes "level with me, kid," she ordered. She leaned forwards again "you two are knocking boots, aren't you?"

Mary choked and wheezed on her next breath of air.

"What?!" she exclaimed "no! No!" she squawked.

"But you want to" Nora guessed.

Sighing, Mary slumped back in her chair.

"It's...complicated" she finally admitted.

"Doesn't seem that way to me," Nora shrugged "you like her, she likes you," she frowned "you don't seem too surprised by that" she noted.

Mary sighed again.

"Like I said, it's--"

"...complicated," Nora nodded "so? What is going between you two?"

"We've had dinner a few times" Mary admitted.

"That's it?" Noir asked disbelievingly "geez, kid, you've got to get out more"

Any reply that Mary had was cut off as the door opened again and Frankie herself came in.

"Mary," she blinked in clear surprise "what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Uh, um..."

"I called her," Nora explained "figured we'd get everybody in the same place"

Frowning, Frankie looked between the two.

"OK," she said slowly, sitting down "anyway, I got the statement from Wilson..."

******

Hours later and Mary sank down onto the bed with a long, drawn out sigh, absently throwing an arm over her eyes, feeling the bed dip again.

"Knocking boots, huh?" Frankie asked.

"Those were her exact words"

"Leave it to Nora to not beat around the bush," Frankie chuckled. Rolling over, she reached out, gently pulling Mary's arm down "seriously though, knocking boots is _not_ the phrase I would use to describe what's going on between us" she grinned.

"Really?" Mary asked, rolling over to face her "and what phrase _would_ you use?"

"Hmm," Frankie slowly grinned "going steady?" she suggested.

" _'Going steady'_ sounds good" Mary nodded.

"Thought you'd like that" Frankie grinned, swiftly pulling Mary in for a soft, tender kiss...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
